St Trinians 1: Glitter in the air
by LazyHazard
Summary: Jessie James has been sent to St. Trinians. A former student of St. Trinians, Jessie is faced with the challenge to refresh her friends memories. What secrets and horrors will they uncover? AnnabelleKelly, OC-OC. Please no flames, i try my best!
1. The tip of the iceberg

_I have been writing this 's story for a while now and thought I should post it._

_Enjoy. _

_~!~!~!~_

**St. Trinians : Glitter in the air**

**Chapter 1 **

**The tip of the iceberg**

Jessie James sat with her arms crossed on the large plane. She had been sitting in the same postion for 12 hours and was starting to get annoyed. Jessie looked out the window and saw the city of London under her.

Jessies step-father sat beside her while her real mother sat on the other side. Her step-father (Edward) had a large smirk plastered on his face and his eyes shone like he had just won a Million Bucks. Jessie's mother on the other hand looked like she was about to cry.

When the plane had landed Jessie just about jumped off it and went to get her luggage. She hugged her mother goodbye. Jessie turned to her Step-father and glared.

"Thanks for nothing" Jessie turned to the limo that her mother had called and climbed into it while the Limo driver put her bags in the trunk.

"I'm guessing you don't like your father?" asked the driver when her got back into the limo.

"I don't like my step-father" Jessie corrected. For hours Jessie and the driver talked until they drove through the gates of St. Trinians.

"Good luck" They driver said as he sat her bags down then sped off.

"Gee...thanks" Jessie mumbled to herself. Jessie walk through the front doors to see a young woman at the reception desk.

"Excuse me" Jessie yelled as the woman nodded her head to the music in her ears.

"You're pregnet" Jessie smirked. The woman's head shot up and she gasped.

"wha'?"

"Miss Frittions office?" Jessie asked. The woman pointed to the door near the entrance and Jessie knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in" A soft voice sang. Jessie walked in to see Miss Frittion. A fairly old woman with wrinkles that could be used as hand bags.

"Jessie James, is that you?" Miss Frittion asked.

"The one and only" Jessie smirked. Miss Frittion let out an odd squeal and stood up to hug her. Jessie backed off slightly.

"I haven't seen you for years" Miss Frittion said. "I bet you remember most of the students"  
"Yes. M'am" Jessie answered. A knock on the door made Jessie wheel around to see Kelly Jones standing in the doorway.

"Kelly, I think I can trust you with refreshing Jessies memory" Jessie picked up her bags and turned to Miss Frittion.

"I'm just going to take this up to the Dormitory" Jessie mumbled before zooming off. Instead of going to the Dormitory Jessie went to the roof and stored her bags in an old hole that she made in the wall long ago. When Jessie got back to Kelly, Kelly pushed out her hand.

"Kelly Jones" She said.

"I know who you are but i'm surprised you don't know who I am" Jessie smirked. Kelly smiled and turned on her heel.

"Welcome to " Jessie grinned and followed her up the stairs.

~!~!~!~

Later that night Jessie sat on her bed listening to her I-pod until Taylor came up to her.

"Did you steal my nail polish?"  
Taylor said while pointing a finger at Jessie.

"Why would I want to steal your nail polish?" Jessie asked.

"I'll give you a slap" Taylor warned.

"Good luck with that" Jessie mumbled while turning her I-pod back on. Taylor huffed and turned around. Jessie smirked and closed her eyes. She suddenly heard whispers and mumbles from her new school mates.

"If you are still doing that prank with the bucket of goo and pillows. It's not going to work" Jessie mumbled.

"We figured that" Jessie opened her eyes to several sixth formers and a couple of others drenched in the goo.

"Huh, it worked" Jessie smiled.

"I'm glad your satisfied" Jessie turned her head to see Kelly in the doorway.

"Thanks" Jessie said with a bit of shame. Kelly raised an eyebrow.

"Jessie!" Polly had almost squealed.

"At least someone remembers" Jessie said while looking a Kelly. Jessie walked over to Polly and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Polly asked with a smile.

"I got...sent here" Jessie smirked. Polly's smile suddenly vanished.

"You said you would never come back" She stated.

"Just another lie" Jessie confirmed. "Hack into that website yet?" Polly's eyes suddenly widened.

"No, you remember that?" Polly asked.

"Of course, that's all we used to do" Jessie smiled.

"Ok, who are you?" Kelly asked. Jessie smirked and turned to face Kelly.

"You don't remember?" Jessie asked.

"No" Kelly admited.

"Have fun trying to figure it out" Jessie smiled and walked out of the room and towards the roof. Jessie sat in the corner and smiled before drifting off to sleep.

~!~!~!~

The next morning Jessie woke up and looked around. The sky wasn't the only familiar thing around here. Jessie used to go to St. Trinians. She went for her 2 first years until she had to leave and Kelly didn't remember her but others did. Kelly didn't want to remember her past and it was coming back to haunt her. Jessie got her uniform and went down to the showers. When she got in she disconnected the camera and had a long shower in the only working cubicle.

Jessie got out and blow dryed, straightened and then put up her hair before she walked down to the dining room. Just before she got in Taylors voice echoed from behind her.

"Who are you?" Taylor asked as Jessie spun around.

"Jessie" Jessie joked.

"Everybody just about knows who you are" Taylor walked down in front of Jessie and pushed her slightly.

"Good for them" Jessie mumbled. Taylor suddenly went to punch Jessie in the face before she quickly dodged it and Taylors fist hit the wall. Taylor screamed and Jessie grabbed Taylors arm and pushed her aganist the wall.

"Remember me now" Jessie whispered in Taylors ear.

"Jessie James"Taylor whimpered. "You could kick my arse then too" Jessie chuckled and let her arm go.

"Sorry about your fist" Jessie smirked.

"I could always tell Miss Frittion that your the one that drove her car into the middle of the hockey pitch and accidently blew it up with a rouge C4" Taylor smirked.

"Or you could not" Jessie smiled and they walked into the dining room. Taylor took Jessie to the other chaves and introduced them. Jessie already had the geeks and the Chaves remembering her but Jessie still couldn't understand why Kelly didn't want to remember her past. While strolling the halls after class Jessie bumped into a girl with frizzy hair.

"Oh, i'm sorry" The girl said quickly while trying to get the books that she had dropped on the floor.

"Oh, no. It's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going" Jessie told her.

"I'm Annabelle" She told Jessie. Jessie put out her hand and Annabelle shook it.

"I'm Jessie, Not so new person" Jessie smirked.

"What?" Annabelle looked confused.

"I came here a few years ago" Jessie explained. Annabelle's mouth formed into a 'O' shape and she nodded.

"I'll see you around" Annabelle said.

"Yeah" Jessie turned and headed towards the roof. Jessie sat with her legs hanging over the side of the roof as the wind blew through her hair. Jessie heard the door creak opened to see Kelly coming out.

"What do you want?" Jessie asked giving kelly a cold shoulder.

"I need to know who you are?" Kelly said.

"Do you want to remember your past?" Jessie asked.

"Just tell me" Kelly ordered. Jessie got up and stood in front of Kelly and looked into her eyes.

"Do you remember these eyes? The ones that would get you to cry" Jessie growled.

"Jessie James" Kelly whispered. "You toughened me"

"Because I broke you down" Jessie turned away.

"We were friends, Jessie" Kelly answered.

"Until Step-daddy took me away. Leaving no one to help you" Jessie complained.

"If you didn't leave I wouldn't be Head girl right now" Kelly whispered and Jessie turned in surprise.

"You're head girl?" Jessie asked and Kelly nodded.

"When you left I learnt to defend for myself" Kelly said.

"For the better?" Jessie whispered.

"For the better" Kelly confirmed. Moments of silence past until Kelly laugh.

"We blew up Miss Frittions car"

"Yeah, that was funny" Jessie smiled.

"Where did you move to?" Kelly asked.

"Australia" Jessie mumbled.

"You went to Australia!" Kelly yelled.

For hours Jessie and Kelly talked about their past and St. Trinians. When it got Dark Jessie removed her stuff from the wall and took it down to the dormitory. When Kelly and Jessie came in smirking everybody gaped at them. The new girl was now friends with the head girl.

"'Night kid" Kelly smirked. Jessie glared.

"'Night oldie" Jessie mumbled. Jessie quickly was thrown forward slightly as a pillow hit the back of her head.

"Jessie?" Jessie turned to see all the other St. Trinians looking at her.

"How do you know Kelly?" Andrea asked. Jessie set her mouth in a straight line and blinked quickly. Did Kelly want them to know about their past?

~!~!~!~

_So what do you think?_

_I was kind of just a random idea I had but I love it._

Inspired by: ?


	2. The walk before the run

_Here's the 2nd chappie of my St. Trinians ,_

_Enjoy_

~!~!~!~

**St. Trinians : Glitter in the air**

**chapter 2**

**The walk before the run**

Jessie stood there gaping.

"W..What?" Jessie stuttered.

"Were you and Kelly friends back then too?" Polly asked.

"Don't know what you're talking about Polly" Jessie gave Polly a wink and looked at the others innocently. Polly smirked and strolled back to her computers.

"Now, who the hell threw this pillow at me?" Jessie asked with a raised eyebrow.

The next couple of hours was just the girls throwing pillows at eachother, teasing and chasing. When the clock struck 12, high heels echoed off the walls.

"Bed!" Jessie whispered loudly. The girls chucked pillows at eachother and climbed into their beds so they wouldn't get caught. Annabelle was in bed but had no pillow she would get caught. Jessie took sight of this and climbed out of bed, Jessie rushed to Annabelle's bed and gave her the pillow.

"Tha..." Annabelle never finished before the lights snapped on and Kelly stood, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"My room...now!" Kelly said calmly. Annabelle and Jessie blushed and walked out of the room. Kelly turned to the 'asleep' St. Trinians.

"Go to sleep, flash is coming for the Volkda tomorrow" Kelly turned the lights off and walked to her room.

~!~!~!~

Annabelle and Jessie sat on the couch in Kelly's room while Kelly leaned against the table, looking down in silence.

"Kel, we're..." Jessie started.

"No, you're not" Kelly told them. "You're the leaders of this school. You're supposed to set an example"

"The head girls never did that when I was here" Jessie mumbled.

"That was before you left" Kelly yelled. Annabelle flinched. "This School got too bad but now we must fix it"

"This is Miss Frittons school!" Jessie got up and yelled. "You cannot change the way the school is"

"I can, and I will" Kelly fought back. "These girls need futures"

"They can get futures without your help! They are smart! They are great! And they will...Grow up without your 'rules'" Jessie finally yelled. Kelly had no comeback. Annabelle was gobsmacked and sat there looking at the head-girl. Kelly had never been beaten, never by a new girl.

"This is a great school" Jessie said quietly. "If you want to keep the girls trust, do not change it" Kelly nodded.

"Get ready for tomorrow, you two talk to flash about the Achohol" Jessie nodded Calming down. Annabelle got up and her and Jessie walked to the door.

"And Jessie..."Jessie turned and looked at Kelly. "Go look at it. It needs a better taste" Jessie nodded.

"And...Better not to tell anybody about what happened tonight" Jessie smirked and walked out.

Jessie and Annabelle walked down to the drinks shed and went to the Lab.

"Oh...My...god" Jessie mumbled.

"Good, eh?" Annabelle said.

"No" Annabelle's face fell. "This isn't Achohol...this is madness" Jessie instantly walked over the lab. She put liquers in others and mixed them. A few minutes later she was done.

"Taste" Jessie held out the beaker. Annabelle heisitated. Jessie sighed and poured half of it into another glass. Annabelle took the glass.

"1" Jessie started.

"2" Annabelle said quietly.

"3" They yelled and quickly drunk down the acohol. Annabelle swayed slightly.

"This is BRILLIANT!!!" Annabelle yelled.

"I'm good" Jessie said with a smug smile. Annabelle grabbed the glass and run back up to the school. Jessie caught up to Annabelle quickly and sped past her to Kelly's room. Jessie burst into the room to see Kelly's sitting in her bed with puffy eyes. Kelly looked up embarressed. Jessie turned quickly and caught Annabelle around the waist before she could get into the room.

"Not now" Jessie whispered.

"Why?" Annabelle asked quietly.

"She..." Jessie didn't know what to say. "She's asleep. Take it to Taylor, she will try it. I'll see you later" Annabelle walked away, looking confused. Jessie heisitated but turned her head around. Kelly was hiding under the covers to hide her blurred face. Jessie shut the door and leaned against it. Jessie slowly walked beside kelly's bed and sat on the end of it.

"I'd never tell anyone else this but..." Jessie looked down as Kelly got uo from under the covers. "When I left...i was a mess...I....At first I was fine but then somebody looked at me the way you used too and I just snapped. I was at a Australian boarding school, about the size of ten of this and I went to the roof to jump off" Jessie stopped to look at Kelly. Kelly had an scared expression on her face.

"I went to jump and then two strong arms caught me from behind" Jessie smiled. "His name was Xavier. He told me I was stupid and pulled me off ledge. We were dating but you know, I moved"

"Why are you telling me this?" Kelly asked. Jessie leaned forward.

"Because I told you my secret, you need to tell me why you're crying"

"You had to come back didn't you?" Kelly whispered. "You used to make me feel so weak...now that you're back, I just don't think that i'm tough anymore"

"You have always been tougher then me, Kelly" Jessie sneered. "But I guess you're just to much of a...Coward to show..." Kelly got up quickly and pushed Jessie down onto the bed.

"Never...call me a coward" Kelly growled. Jessie smiled.

"Told you" Kelly got up and sighed. "So that's why you were crying? Because you didn't want anyone to look down on you again?" Kelly nodded.

"Yes"

"Kelly never crys" Jessie cheered and got a punch on the arm. "Just like old times"

"Just like old times" Kelly repeated. "I'll try your drink tomorrow, I knew you would fix it"

"It's because i'm too great" Jessie joked. "Get some sleep, you'll need it"

"G'night Jess" Kelly said.

"Goodnight Kelly" Jessie said. "By the way...What happened to your girlfriend?"

"She was dumped" Kelly smirked.

"Got your eye on someone else" Jessie grinned.

"Yes, Jess and you know who that girl is" Kelly smiled sadly.

"I won't tell a soul" Jessie said and walked out.

~!~!~!~!~

The next morning for breakfast, Jessie sat with Annabelle and they talked about the heist that happened some months before. Jessie listened quietly to her story but was more interested by Verity, Annabelle's enemy.

"You hit her with a earpiece and she got knocked out?" Jessie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess I hit it too hard or something" Annabelle shrugged. Jessie smiled slightly and ate some more of her toast.

That night Everybody was huddled in the dormitory, Kelly even sat on the end of Jessie's bed with sweat pants on. Everybody talked and Jessie answered everyone's question's.

When Kelly was saying goodnight to everybody as a small ringtone echoed through the quiet room. Jessie raised an eyebrow and took her phone out of her pocket.

"I didn't know she had a phone" Chealsea whispered.

"Shhh" Kelly said. Jessie opened it up and spoke.

"Xavier?"

"What?" Kelly whispered loudly.

"Shhh" Everyone told Kelly.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Why are you calling?" Jessie's face paled. "You're joking right, please" Jessie walked out of the room. Everybody looked at the doorway. They heard a phone snap shut. Jessie rushed in and went through her suitcase quickly. She grabbed a coat and ran out. Only this time Annabelle and Kelly followed.

"JESSIE!!" They yelled. Jessie Sprinted up the driveway as fast as Annabelle had seen anyone run before. Jessie disappeared up the road before anyone could see the tears.

~!~!~!~

_I hope you liked that one 'cause i did XD. _

Inspired by: ?


	3. Thunder before the lightning

_I hope you like this chapter. I know that the last one was a bit over-dramatic but oh-well!!!_

_Enjoys_

_~!~!~!~!~_

**St. Trinians : Glitter in the air**

**Chapter 3**

**Thunder before the lightning**

It had been weeks since Jessie bolted. Everyone was worried and Kelly tried to remain strong for the others. Jessie had not contacted them at all and was making the St. Trinians nervous.

Annabelle took it badder then anyone else. Kelly let Annabelle stay In her room while Kelly crashed on the couch.

"Will she ever come back?" Annabelle asked Kelly one night in Kelly's room.

"She will 'Belle. Don't worry" Kelly took Annabelle's hand and patted it. "Time for bed"

Kelly gave Annabelle a hug for comfort and went to lay down on the couch.

Sometime later a storm had brewed. The thunder roaring loudly. Kelly could still hear Annabelle whimpering. She got up and sat on top of the covers next to Annabelle and rubbed Annabelle's back.

"It won't hurt you" Kelly mumered.

"I know but Jessie could be out in this" Annabelle whispered. Kelly climbed into bed next to Annabelle and turned her back to her. The big queen-sized bed was big enough for them both.

Once Annabelle calmed, Kelly soon went to sleep aswell.

~!~!~!~

The next morning a bright light shined through the window and almost blinded Kelly. Her head was against Annabelle's shoulder. Kelly looked at Annabelle quickly and sat up. A figure was sitting crossed legged on the table, his/her hand filled up with a green apple.

"Cute" Said the croaky voice. Kelly sat up taller, acting strong.

"Who are you?" Kelly asked.

"Forgot me again? Bloody hell" Kelly couldn't see the person because of the shadow around them. "Wait for your eyes to ajust" Kelly gaped and shook Annabelle awake.

"What?" Annabelle groaned. She gasped as she opened her eyes and looked around.

Jessie sat on the table eating the green apple.

"How the hell did you get in?" Kelly asked.

"Girl's let me in" Jessie mumbled. Annabelle got up from the bed and walked towards Jessie. Jessie got up from the table and stood high. Annabelle came nearer.

"You bitch!" Annabelle yelled and punched Jessie in the face. Jessie fell to her knee's and held her nose. "Why the hell did you leave?" Annabelle yelled again.

"My mum was murdered" Jessie said quietly. Annabelle and Kelly looked shocked.

"Oh my Gosh" Annabelle said and fell to her knee's next to Jessie.

"I'm so sorry Jessie" Kelly said. Jessie broke into sobs and held her head in her hands as Annabelle rubbed her back.

"I got back last night and just sat here. I know who murdered her" Jessie whispered. "My family is quite rich and My step-dad killed my father and my mother and..." Jessie trailed off. Annabelle put her hands to her mouth.

"Fucking bastard" Kelly spat.

"I'm sorry that I left but I had to" Jessie mumbled.

"No" Annabelle and Jessie looked at Kelly in surprise. "You didn't have to leave. You didn't have to leave last time but you did anyway. Maybe you should just leave for good and stop hurting people"

"Kelly" Annabelle said with surprise "Don't say that"

"I would have said goodbye if I was going to leave for good" Jessie said looking up at Kelly. "but i'll leave you alone if that is what you want"

"Jessie?" Annabelle whispered. Jessie got up and walked out the door.

"That was stupid" Annabelle told Kelly.

"Maybe it was but it needed to be done" Kelly told her "Can you leave?" Annabelle frowned but walked out.

After a while Annabelle found Jessie on the roof.

"Hey" Annabelle whispered.

"Hi" Jessie said quickly. Jessie had gone to matron and got bands across her nose to keep it in place to heal.

"Sorry about your nose" Annabelle said sitting on the edge next to Jessie.

"Don't worry I deserved it" Jessie told her with a smirk.

"Kelly will trust you again. She was really worried when you left" Annabelle tried to soothe Jessie.

"She won't, it doesn't matter. She needed to be tough for everybody" Jessie frowned. "and I think it's better if you ignore me"

"Why?" Annabelle said with a sad and surprised look.

"You and Kelly are really good friends, I think it's better" Jessie told her.

"If it's what you want" Annabelle whispered.

"I don't but this is for your and Kelly's sake" Jessie stood up. She patted Annabelle's shoulder.

"Hopefully i'll talk to you soon" Jessie walked out and headed down to were the empty drink shed was. Jessie started working for Flashes new order.

That night Jessie had several hundred boxes of the same drink. People had headed down the the shed. Jessie told everybody the new ingrediants and got them to work. Kelly and Annabelle came down when Flash arrived.

"You've done the new drink" Kelly asked.

"Of course" Jessie grabbed a bottle and gave it to Kelly. Kelly drank some and licked her lips.

"It's great. Flash will be pleased" Kelly gave the bottle back to Jessie and walked to the door. Jessie leaned against the nearest table and took a sip. Annabelle sat next to her and Jessie gave her the bottle. Annabelle drank some to. They past the bottle between each other until it was empty. Flash burst in.

"Where is that little bugger" His voice boomed. Flash looked at Jessie and smiled.

"Jess" He said.

"Uncle flash" Jessie smiled and gave a quick laugh.

"Between you and me the achohol tasted like shit when you left"

"I know, but don't worry" Jessie said and threw flash a bottle. The room went quiet. Flash opened the bottle and put it to his mouth. He tipped it up and drank. When he finished more then half the bottle he sighed.

"We've got a deal" The room cheered and got to work and loaded it into Flashes car. Jessie took a quick look at Kelly and nodded before walked out of the room.

Jessie headed up the stairs and went to the dormitory. Jessie sat crossed-legged on her bed. Her eyes looked at the floor and thought. If she was next to be killed by her Step-father then she would en-danger everyone at the school. If he made it to england and killed Jessie then he would get a fortune and most likely get a way with murder. Jessie bit her lip. Maybe she would have to leave for good.

"Don't even think about it" Kelly's voice broke Jessie out of her thoughts.

"What?" Jessie said more harsh then inteneded.

"Don't even think about leaving" Kelly told her.

"You were then one who told me to leave in the first place" Jessie mumbled.

"I was angry and wrong" Kelly admitted.

"Annabelle told you didn't she" Kelly nodded.

"You told her that I would be a greater friend then you'll ever be" Kelly told her. Jessie shook her head.

"Of course" Jessie whispered . "I didn't say that"

"But you implied it" Kelly said.

"Are we friends again" Jessie asked after a uncomfertable silence.

"It's up to you" Jessie nodded and Kelly left the room.

~!~!~!~

The next morning Jessie got up first and had a shower. She soon headed to breakfast and took a seat at the end of the long table. It become crowded after the next hour and Annabelle came and sat next to Jessie.

Kelly was the last one in and sat on the other side of Jessie. After the silence was broken then laughed and chatted happily. The teachers soon came in and Miss Fritton had and announcement.

"Students we have another hockey game against Cheltlam at their school" Most of the heads turned to Annabelle and Annabelle soon turned red. "Next week we will head to their school. Practise is tonight" The hall went silent and Annabelle stormed out. Kelly soon followed. Jessie bit her lip but followed Kelly.

Kelly and Jessie found Annabelle on the roof. Kelly walked up to Annabelle but Jessie stayed at the door.

"Are ok?" Kelly asked.

"Do I look like it?" Annabelle whispered. "After what I did at the museum and going to their school i'm going to get gang-bashed"

"You're not" Jessie spoke up and walked to Annabelle's other side. "You're a St. Trinian. You're strong and you have this family now. We'll protect you"

"More then ever you should teach her a lesson. Get her by herself then knock her out" Kelly told her.

"Can I do that?" Annabelle asked.

"You broke my nose" Jessie muttered. Kelly smiled. "You could break her air-head if you're that pissed off"

"I...I...i don't think so" Annabelle stuttered. Jessie looked at her watch.

"Time to work on the shot" Jessie jumped up and headed out the door. The three of them went to the hockey pitch and met the rest of the team.

"Jessie, you are not part of this team" Miss cleaver told her once she got there.

"Yes, Miss but I guess I could try out couldn't I?" Jessie said to her.

"If you can shoot a goal from the halfway mark with our best goal-keeper, you make the team" Miss Cleaver told her. Annabelle gave Jessie a hocky stick and the puck. Taylor stood in the goal square with no protection. Jessie smiled and put the puck on the ground. Jessie put on a quick back swing and hit the puck hard. The puck flew and just went past Taylors head and went into the goals. Annabelle cheered.

"Fine" Miss Cleaver said. The whole afternoon they played hockey and were sweating by the time in was nightfall.

~!~!~!~

Days went past and soon it was the day before the big game. Kelly and Jessie were trying hard to keep Annabelle calm. But so far they were failing at it. Annabelle would stay quiet and twiddle her thumbs. Kelly would rub Annabelle's back when she start to hyperventalate. Jessie sat down and look at the two talk. Jessie would let a smile slip every so often. It was good that Jessie was the only one who knew Kelly's secret. One afternoon Kelly and Annabelle were sitting in Kelly's room and there was a knock on the door. Jessie walked in with a quick smile and Kelly raised an eyebrow.

"Xavier called and saying something about a surprise"

"Awwww" Annabelle started. "Jessie's in love"

"We'll need it for the next game" Kelly told Annabelle. Annabelle's smile faltered.

"Don't worry Annabelle, you'll be fine" Jessie smiled. Wouldn't she?

Inspired by: ?


	4. Have you ever looked fear in the face?

_I hope you enjoy this chappie. The St. Trinians will not grow up cuz I love the people to much so they will be in school forever...yay!!!_

~!~!~!~

**St. Trinians : Glitter in the air**

**Chapter 4**

**Have you ever looked fear in the face?**

It was the morning of the hockey match, Annabelle was pacing on the hockey pitch with her frizzy hair tied back into a pony-tail. Jessie was wearing short denim pants and the white St. Trinians shirt.

"Remember not to kill her" Jessie mused.

"If I can even get to her" The bus had pulled up and people were getting on. Kelly yelled out to them.

"You will get her, you're stronger then you think" Jessie said as they walked to the bus. There was no seats left for Jessie so she sat on the stairs near the bus door. Everytime Jessie turned around, Kelly was whispering comforting words in Annabelle's ear. Jessie gave Kelly a wink and Kelly scowled.

When they got to the school Jessie let everyone off and went to sit near Annabelle and Kelly.

"Come on 'Belle. You can do this" Kelly told her.

"I don't think I can" Annabelle muttered.

"Annabelle" Jessie said as serious as she could. "You do not have to fight her if you don't feel up to it. Just play a great game and win it for us. I hear you have a wicked shot" At the end Jessie smiled and touched her nose. Kelly smiled but Annabelle stayed emotionless.

"Oh, ANNABELLE!!!" Jessie yelled causing Annabelle to jump. "You can do this, just don't let them get to you. I know what they can do. Nothing!" Jessie got up and left Kelly and Annabelle alone. Kelly stood up and held out her hand.

"Jessie right 'Belle. Come on" Annabelle took Kelly's hand and Kelly pulled her out of the bus.

Kelly let go of Annabelle's hand once they got off the bus. Annabelle put on a brave face and glared at Verity. Jessie Grinned as they all got in postion.

The game went on for awhile before Verity walked off behind the Arts building. Kelly and Jessie stopped playing and turned to Annabelle. Annabelle looked at them before running off into the direction that Verity went.

Annabelle turned the corner and a fist came her way. Verity had been waiting around the corner.

"You can't beat me Frittion" Verity sneered.

"You wish, Thwaites" Annabelle charged forward and pushed Verity and started to hit her. Verity grabbed her Hockey stick and hit Annabelle around the head. Annabelle fell to the ground and Verity swung the stick at Annabelle's stomache. Annabelle yelled as her ribs broke. Annabelle managed to get up and get the stick off Verity. Annabelle swung the stick at her over and over again until Verity was on the ground. Verity Grabbed the stick and threw it away. Verity scratched and slapped. Annabelle had a large gash on her cheek and Verity pulled the skin down causing it to bleed. Annabelle fell to her knees and huffed. Verity laughed and turned to walked away. A cheer came from the hockey pitch. Annabelle got up quickly and pushed Verity into the wall and knocked her out.

Annabelle fell to the ground and slowly the blackness surrounded her as Jessie's shoes came into view.

~!~!~!~

Jessie smiled as Annabelle rounded the corner but was also worried. A little while later when the score was tied and the game was nearly over. A yell was heard and it was Annabelle. Kelly went to check but Jessie grabbed her wrist.

"You can't save her everytime" Kelly yanked her arm out of Jessie's grip and scowled. Not wanting to wait any longer, Jessie shot forward towards the puck. She hit it fully and it went straight into the goal. The Umpire blew the whistle and the game was over. Jessie threw down her stick and ran past Kelly while shouting.

"I'll handle this" Jessie ran fast and skidded around the corner. Annabelle lay on the ground clutching her ribs while Verity was knocked several metres away. Jessie fell to her knees next to Annabelle but Verity had gotton up with a hockey stick in her hand.

"Goodbye Fritton" Verity mumered. Jessie got up quickly and grabbed the stick. Jessie pushed the other end of the stick into Verity's face, knocking her out again.

"What is going on here?" The Cheltlam teacher yelled. A whole school was in front of Jessie.

"Well..." Jessie slowly picked Annabelle up and ran. Jessie couldn't run properly and tripped. She fell and made sure Annabelle never hit the ground.

Jessie landed on her elbow and the force popped it out of place. Seething, Jessie grabbed Annabelle uncomfortbly around the waist and swung her over her shoulder. Jessie held Annabelle with one hand and let the bone of her elbow stick out and pierce her skin. Jessie Ran to the bus and flew through the door to put Annabelle down quickly and grabbed her Disgusting broken elbow and muffle a yell. Kelly was next to Annabelle and tried to wake her up. Jessie was tearing up but talked to Kelly.

"Annabelle, had...just about killed that kid. She was bruised and I think her arm was broken" Jessie took in a deep breath and put her head in her hand.

"Are you ok, Jessie?" Kelly asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'm not the one with brokn ribs" Jessie muttered.

They went to the hospital first and Kelly took Annabelle in and Jessie got her arm put back into place. Annabelle was in there for days and Kelly and Jessie stayed there for her. Jessie would have her arm in a cast for many days because the time her arm was out of place.

Soon enough the threesome was out of the hospital and Annabelle got a huge welcome. Jessie was not to be seen all the time and wasn't found until dinner.

Jessie had been in a room that had been blocked for years. Jessie cleared it open and cleaned it up, putting beanbags and chairs around a dazzaling fireplace.

After dinner Jessie took Annabelle and Kelly there to sit. Annabelle rested on a long arm chair while Kelly sat at Annabelle's feet. Jessie sat on a beanbag and streached out her arm.

"What a month" Annabelle groaned.

"Well, it's done now" Kelly told her. Jessie stayed quiet, twirling a strand of hair.

"What's the matter, Jess?" Kelly asked.

"Just thinking" Jessie said shortly.

"Not about your step-dad again" Kelly groaned.

"I'm putting you lot in danger. Maybe you were right, maybe I should leave for good" Jessie said quickly.

"Don't, Jessie" Annabelle muttered. "Not after everything we've been through" Jessie stayed quiet but soon walked off.

"Can we hang out in your room?" Annabelle asked with her eyes shut.

"Sure" Annabelle and Kelly walked quietly to Kelly's room. Annabelle and Kelly talked for hours until a silence fell upon them.

"Listen, 'Belle. I got to tell you" Kelly started and Annabelle's eyes shone. "I really li..." The door was slammed open and Jessie appeared. Jessie ran to Kelly's window and pushed it open.

"Joseph!" Jessie whispered out the window loudly.

"Joseph?" Kelly asked. "As in Joseph?" A Large black dog sat below kelly's window barking.

"If Joseph is here then that means..." Jessie trailed off.

"Joseph is Xaviers dog" Kelly told Annabelle. Jessie ran out of the room but instead of going to the stairs she went to Posh Totties room.

"Jessie?"Chealsa asked. Jessie climbed to the window and jumped down. Annabelle and Kelly looked out the window to see Jessie falling into the small pool below. A fairly tall man was walking down the drive. Jessie surfaced and climbed out of the pool and quickly ran to the man.

"Xavier!" Jessie yelled and hugged him tightly. Kelly and Annabelle quickly headed down to were Xavier and Jessie stood.

"I'm not aloud to be here for long" Xavier whispered.

"Why?" Jessie asked sadly.

"I'm here with my Grandparents. They refused to come any further" Xavier told her.

"Well before you go I want you to meet Kelly and Annabelle" Jessie dragged Xavier to Kelly and Annabelle.

"Girls this is Xavier" Jessie told them. Xavier shook their hands.

"I have a question?" Annabelle asked.

"Yeah?" Xavier asked polietly.

"Why did you bring Joseph here?" Annabelle smiled at the large dog chasing it's tail.

"Well...I can't look after him much anymore..so" Xavier bit his lip and smiled at Jessie.

"You're giving me Joseph?" Jessie gaped at Xavier.

"If you want him?" Xavier grinned.

"Oh thank you" Jessie threw her arms around Xavier and they kissed. Kelly raised an eyebrow. A sound of a car horn broke them apart.

"I gotta go" Xavier whispered and gave Jessie a short kiss. Xavier ran up the road and yelled.

"I love you" Jessie grinned largly.

"I love you more!" Jessie yelled back and They could see Xaviers grin from were they stood.

Jessie turned to Joseph who wagged his tail in delight. Jessie leaned on her knees and looked at the coller on Joseph. A St. Trinian badge sat on the front. A engraving was on the back.

"Defender of anarchy" Jessie whispered running her thumb over the words. "Annabelle, Joseph is yours"

"Oh, Jessie I can't..." Annabelle started.

"Consider it a present, for kicking butt at that hockey game" Jessie told Annabelle. Annabelle went to talk but closed her mouth. Annabelle went up to Jessie and threw her arms around Jessie. At first Jessie was a little taken back but soon patted Annabelle on the back. When Annabelle let go Jessie took Joseph to Miss Fritton.

~!~!~!~

_A new St. Trinian and now you know a little bit about xavier._

Inspired by: ?


	5. Have you ever held your breath?

_Yeah I will be finished soon but do not fret...a second might be on the way._

_~!~!~!~_

**St. Trinians : Glitter in the air**

**Chapter 5**

**Have you ever held your breath?**

The new St. Trinian was welcomed by the first years but annoyed the chaves and Emos, so Joseph stayed in Kelly's room. When Kelly got sick of him, Joseph stayed under the school.

The first years were always on poor old Josephs back.

Jessie, Annabelle and Kelly were always in Kelly's room. Talking and teasing. Kelly and Annabelle had became closer since Kelly's almost confession.

Kelly and Annabelle sat leaning against the headboard with Jessie laying at the end on the bed on her stomach. Kelly and Annabelle were touching at the leg while their arms were on their legs, their hands touching. As Kelly and Annabelle whispered to eachother Jessie weaved things in her hand. Jessie had a stanley knife in her hand and was carving very carefully. Jessie finally laughed as she finished. Annabelle and Kelly looked at Jessie with a surprised look on their faces. Jessie crawled to them and showed them her work. 3 small pendants hangs from small metal chains with the engraving 'No fear'.

"Do you like it?" Jessie asked.

"Of course" Kelly and Annabelle said at the same time.

"Then they are yours" Jessie handed them a pendant each.

"Oh, Jessie we can't, these are yours" Annabelle said.

"Why do you think I made three, silly?" Jessie told her. Kelly looked on the back.

"Wait shouldn't mine have a K on the back not an A?" Kelly asked.

"And mine should have an A not a K?" Annabelle asked. Jessie smirked.

"No" Annabelle blushed while Kelly glared slightly.

"Thank you, Jessie" Annabelle told Jessie. Kelly quickly grasped Jessie's pendant quickly and looked at the back. With very great skill, Jessie was able to draw the St. Trinians Plaque on the back.

"You love St. Trinians?" Asked Kelly.

"Did I say that the back meant you love 'Belle?" Kelly blushed at Jessie's comment.

"That's not what I asked" Kelly said.

"Yeah, it so happens that I do" Jessie got up and walked out to the dormitory. Jessie got into her Pj's and lay in bed. Several minutes later Jessie heard Annabelle walk into the room.

~!~!~!~

The next morning Jessie was being shaken.

"Wha..." Jessie mumbled.

"Come on, wake up Jess" Kelly's voice was scared. "Somethings wrong with 'Belle" Jessie shot up.

"What?" Jessie said.

"'Belle's with matron" Jessie jumped out of bed and Kelly took her to Annabelle. Annabelle was laying on the sick bed with a damp cloth over her forehead.

"What's the matter 'Belle?" Jessie kneeled near Annabelle.

"Feel sick" Annabelle muttered quickly.

"She took two tablets instead of one because she was in pain the poor thing" Matron told them

"That was a stupid thing to do, 'Belle" Kelly almost growled as she knelt near Jessie.

"Annabelle was in a lot of pain, I don't think she could help it, Kelly" Jessie told her.

"I still think it was stupid" Kelly muttered.

"Sorry, Annabelle" Jessie got up and dragged Kelly out of the room.

"What the hell?" Jessie asked.

"What?" Kelly looked confused.

"Stop putting her down. Maybe she did do something stupid but she was in pain. It's the only thing she could do" Jessie told Kelly. "Your supposed to like her" Kelly pinned her against the wall.

"Don't talk about that" Kelly told Jessie.

"Maybe you should tell her. It would make her a little better" Jessie muttered. Kelly grabbed Jessies throat.  
"Do not offer me suggestion's, recommendations or demands. I shall do what I want when I want. Whatever the price. Annabelle did something stupid, so I will treat her that way" Jessie was weakening and turning a vile shade of purple. "So shut up" Kelly pushed Jessie against the wall and let go. Jessie slid down the wall while coughing. Kelly strutted away and headed to her room.

Miss Fritton was walking down the halls to check on her niece, only to see Jessie Struggling to breathe.

"Jessie. Who did this to you?" Miss fritton asked. Jessie shook her head and stared a the ceiling. Eventully Jessie got up and look at Miss Fritton.

"Tripped and winded myself" Jessie muttered. Miss Fritton eyed Jessie carefully but walked away. Jessie went back to Annabelle and was met with a pair of sad eyes.

"You saw that didn't you?" Jessie asked with whisper. Annabelle nodded. "Don't tell a soul" Annabelle nodded a second time.

"Is it true, what you said...about me...and Kelly" Annabelle asked.

"It's not me you have to ask" Jessie said leaning back in a chair. Eventully Jessie fell asleep in the chair while Annabelle watched the shadows pass under the door. After 15 mintues or so Jessie groaned and twitched slightly. She raised her head to look at Annabelle, after staring at each other for a long time Jessie got up.

"I'm going to go talk to her" Jessie was almost out the door when she collided with a body and was thrown to the floor. Kelly was above her with a playful smirk.

"...Ow" Jessie got up. Jessie looked at Kelly before sitting back down.

"Are you ok?" Kelly asked Annabelle. Annabelle looked down and nodded. As Jessie yawned Kelly turned to her.

"Somebody wants to speak to you" Kelly turned and strutted out.

"I'll be back" Jessie told Annabelle. Jessie followed Kelly down to the dining room to be welcomed by several angry sixth formers. Kelly walked out and Jessie looked down at the ground as the formers stepped forward to greet her.

Later Jessie was sitting next to Annabelle with a icepack against her eye. Annabelle looked at Jessie with a slightly amused expression.

"It's not funny" Jessie mumbled. Annabelle soon started to shake with laughter. Jessie soon started to laugh with Annabelle.

Once Annabelle was better, Jessie spent most of her time out on the middle of road. Aguring with herself. Jessie wanted to leave, to go faraway, where nobody could find her. To keep St. Trinians safe. Most of the time Jessie got half-way up the road before turnng around and coming back. She left once without a moments notice. Edward had come to get her and they were moving to Australia. She had no time to say goodbye, she could only grab her stuff and leave. That is what upset Kelly the most, the fact that Jessie had just left. Making everyone wonder if she was alright, where she had gone and even if Jessie was alive. Sick of standing, Jessie sat down with her legs crossed, staring at the road. Mintues past...or maybe it was hours but Annabelle had come out to see what Jessie was doing.

"You don't plan on leaving, do you?" Annabelle asked.

"I'm thinking about it" Jessie confessed.

"Please don't" Annabelle had a sad look on her face.

"'Belle, what is the point of being here if half the student body hates me, while the other half doesn't know what the hells going on and one person, one person, has to choice between a friend and a best friend. I think I know what the answer is there" Jessie ranted.

"I'm not choosing between anyone" Annabelle told Jessie crossly.

"Yet" Jessie mummbled. "And when that choice comes, I need you to do me favour" Jessie asked quietly.

"Anything" Annabelle whispered.

"Don't choose me" Jessie looked into Annabelles eyes. "I need you to be that friend to Kelly that I never was" Annabelle had tears in her eyes but nodded.

"I don't want to lose your friendship" Annabelle whispered.

"You will never lose my friendship. I will always be with you" Jessie smiled "I'll write when i'm gone" Annabelle looked at Jessie with a confused look.

"Am I just an excuse to leave?" Annabelle asked.

"No, but I do need to get out" Jessie told Annabelle.

"Please, don't leave" Annabelle asked. Jessie stayed silent for a while.

"I'll stay but only because you're a friend" Jessie put on a fake smile while Annabelle smiled. Annabelle gave Jessie a quick hug but ran back to the school. Jessie looked at the road ahead. _'maybe that wasn't a bright idea' _Jessie thought.

~!~!~!~

The next morning Jessie got up bright and early to have her breakfast first. When she had finished the others started to walk in. Taylor gave Jessie a hard thump as they hit eachothers shoulders. Miss Fritton approached Jessie.

"Come with me dearie" Jessie followed Miss Fritton into the dining room. As Jessie walked up beside the table she heard hissing, swearing and whispers. Miss Fritton handed Jessie a small parcel and smiled. Jessie gave Miss Fritton a hopeless smile and opened it in front of her. Jessie opened the box to reveal a horrible fright that was only seen in horror films. Jessie paled and dropped the box on the table in front of Miss Fritton. Jessie held down her breakfast as she jogged outside.

Miss Fritton looked in the box, confused. Her hands flew up to her mouth as she saw the sight inside. The students quickly gathered around the box. Kelly picked up the box and gasped.

Inside was a finger with a wedding ring on it. Jessie's mothers ring...and finger. A note lay under it.

_Dear Jessica, _

_I hope that this shall make you think twice before letting you mum marry any man, not that you have to worry since she's dead. This will show you the way your mother was left in, pieces._

_Love_

_Edward _

~!~!~!~

_Daddy Edward is Evil oh no!!! Well I hope you review and please no flames or grammer corrections._

Inspired by: ?


	6. Fear before the flames

_Hahaha I love this chapter because I am so evil mwahahaha_

_Enjoys!!!!_

_~!~!~!~_

_**St. Trinians : Glitter in the air**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Fear before the flames**_

Kelly Jones looked out the window as a figure paced up the road. A knock on the door had startled her. Kelly wheeled around to see Annabelle at the doorway. Annabelle walked forward and stood next to Kelly.

"She's gonna leave again" Kelly whispered.

"Of course she is, you've got, just about, the whole student body against her. The sixth formers bashed her" Annabelle told her with a furoius tone.

"It's her own fault" Kelly told Annabelle.

"What? Because she thought it would be better to calm me down instead of putting me down" Annabelle almost yelled.

"That is not what we were talking about" Kelly lied.

"I heard you!" Annabelle yelled "I heard every word that came out of your mouth" Kelly stayed silent and looked away.

"Everything?" Kelly whispered.

"Yes, in fact, but that is not the point. The point is that you have turned all of her friends against her and Jessie doesn't want to leave like last time but she needs to be somewhere were she is appreaciated" Annabelle told her "and that package that she got, has scared her half to death"

"Well, anyone would be afraid of someone trying to kill them"

"That's not what she's scared of Kelly" Kelly raised an eyebrow "She doesn't want you to get killed" Kelly stayed slient.

"I will talk to her when I am ready" Kelly almost yelled. Annabelle glared and walked out.

~!~!~!~

Jessie twiddled her thumbs at the dinner table. Another letter had arrived and Jessie was not game enough to open it. She was having dinner with everyone else so she could not make a scene. It had been a month since Jessie had promised Annabelle that she would stay. Without thinking Jessie had opened the letter, a small note lay inside.

_You're next_

_RUN!!!_

Jessie had jumped up and scrunched up the note, her hands shaking. Everybody was looking at her. Jessie quickly walked towards the door, as she was close Jessie threw the paper against the wall with a grunt. Jessie quickly ran up the stairs.

Annabelle broke the silence by getting up and walking towards the piece of paper. Annabelle was shocked but quickly laughed and muttered.

"She's an idiot" Annabelle laughed again and walked out, towards Jessie.

Jessie threw her suitcase on the creaky bed and started to chuck things into it. Tears strayed out of her eyes as Annabelle was storming into the room.

"What is this?" Annabelle yelled.

"I don't know" Jessie said quickly while shaking her head. "but i'm not taking this as a joke" Annabelle huffed and shook her hands.

"You can't just leave" Annabelle told her.

"I can when you are threatened" Jessie screamed.

"What do I have to do with this?" Annabelle yelled.

"He will not just stop when he kills me" Jessie turned to Annabelle and screamed "He will kill you when he gets the chance" Jessie zipped up her backpack and left everything else where it was. Jessie started to walk out.

"Jessie...stop" Annabelle said calmly. Jessie groaned but did what she was told. "We can protect you"

"I'm not putting you in danger" Jessie turned "but do one thing for me. Tell her how you feel, even if i'm dead" Jessie quickly ran out the door and snuck past all of the girls before zooming outside and up the road.

~!~!~!~

Annabelle ran as fast as she could to Kelly's room as tears ran down her face. Annabelle quickly pushed open the door to see Kelly asleep in her bed. Annabelle shook her awake.

"Quick, Kelly" Annabelle sobbed "Jessie's gone" Kelly quickly sat up and chucked on some jeans.

"Oh my god" Kelly walked around, unsure of what to do "Go get Flash from downstairs in the teachers lounge" Annabelle ran downstairs and Kelly slowly stalked to her bedside table. Kelly opened the door to reveal a colt Defender gun. Kelly slowly put it in her back pocket and ran downstairs.

When Kelly got down there Flash and Annabelle were in the car. Kelly quickly jumped in, and sped down the road.

~!~!~!~

Jessie was breathing hard as she finally stopped running. With her small backpack, Jessie walked slowly up the road. Jessie put on a weak smile and laugh slightly.

"I'm gonna die" Jessie laughed again and fell to to her knee's. Jessie soon heard a car pull up behind her. Jessie jumped up and tripped backwards.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kelly, Annabelle and Flash got out of the silver 4WD. Jessie chuckled and started walking again.

"I'm killing myself"

"What?" Flash asked.

"My dad is coming here tonight and I am getting out, so you can live" Jessie smiled and kept walking.

"We can protect you, Jessie" Kelly told Jessie. Jessie turned and pushed Kelly.

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" Jessie yelled. "I don't care about my life anymore, I care about yours!"

"Why would you care about us, most of us are old enough to take care of ourselves" Kelly yelled.

"No, you're not" Jessie almost whispered "You have no idea what he is capable of"

"I think I have an idea" Kelly told Jessie "I know he's crazy, Jessie, but we can handle him"

"He can handle a bomb almost as well as he can breathe" Jessie coughed and started walking away "He'll kill you just so I can suffer" Annabelle was almost sobbing.

"Will you come back?" Kelly whispered.

"Depends" Jessie heistated "On...if I will be treated right"

"If you come back, you will be" Kelly told Jessie.

"I will come back, then, Well i'll try" Jessie was almost yelling because she was slowly getting further away.

"Wait!" Annabelle was almost drowned out by the roar of an engine. Annabelle ran forward to Jessie. Annabelle flew her arms around Jessie and, for once, Jessie hugged her back.

"I'm gonna miss you, Annabelle" Jessie whispered into Annabelle's hair "Tell her" Jessie let go. Kelly had caught up to them. Kelly faced Jessie.

"Just like old times" Kelly mummbled.

"Just like old times" Jessie repeated.

"I will miss you Kell, I always do" Jessie walked out into the midlle of the road. "And if this is what I have to do then this is what I have to do"

"What?" Kelly and Annabelle were confused. Jessie looked at them for a while. Another roar of the engine sounded from up the road.

"I'm sorry" Jessie turned to Kelly "Shoot him" A car came into view up the road and raced towards Jessie. Annabelle jumped forward.

"Jessie, no. Please don't" Annabelle tried to pull Jessie away. Jessie pushed Annabelle fiercely. Annabelle fell back.

"'Belle" Jessie barely said Annabelle's name before the car had hit Jessie. Jessie hit the bumper and rolled up to hit the window. The screen cracked and shattered. The car stopped and Jessie flew forward, landing on the sharpe glass. Jessie's head hit the cement. Jessie eyes were wide and her chest was not moving.

"JESSIE!" Annabelle yelled and started to go to her. Kelly grabbed Annabelle's waist. The person stepped out of the car. Edward.

"Hmmm" Edward scoffed "I thought she would be much more of a fight"

"You fu..." Edward took a gun out of his coat pocket. Kelly stepped in front of Annabelle.

"Manners, young one" Edward said politely. Kelly put her hand to her back pocket. "Ah, Kelly, I remember when I first came here, You were so... Obdient. Put the gun over there, or she die's" Edward pointed the gun at Annabelle. Kelly took the gun out of her pocket and threw it near Jessie, hitting her in the face.

"Young love" Edward smiled "But it's time for you to pass, I will deal with your friends later" Kelly scowled.

"You won't get away with this" Kelly told him with a brave voice.

"Oh but I will Kelly, because once I'm a billionaire I will be able to pay my way out" Kelly saw movement out of the corner of her eye but decided not to look, in case Flash was doing something.

"Goodbye" Edward smiled again and raised the gun higher. A gun shot boomed and a yell was heard. Annabelle opened her eyes to see Edward on the ground clutching his knee. Annabelle ran forward and grabbed his gun. Kelly did not look at Flash but at the broken girl on the ground. Jessie was breathing quickly with the gun in her hand. She groaned and let the gun go. Flash was in the car calling 911 as Kelly and Annabelle ran towards Jessie.

"I thought I would die in a much cooler way" Jessie smiled slightly.

"You haven't died yet" Kelly whispered.

"Yet" Jessie gasped out. Annabelle was sobbing. Kelly took Annabelle into her arms as the sirens came closer.

The police took Edward and would take him to the hospital while a amblance took Jessie. Kelly and Annabelle sat beside Jessie. After the silence, except the sirens, Jessie started to gasp out words.

_It's only half past the point of oblivion_

_The hourglass on the table_

_The walk before the run_

_The breathe before the kiss_

_and the fear before the flames_

_Have you ever felt this way?_

Jessie's head rolled and her eyes closed. Annabelle started crying against and Kelly rubbed her back.

Would Jessie make it?

~!~!~!~

_This is not the last chapter but the next one might be small._

_I would also like to say thank you to: A for Antechinus! For reviewing just about every chapter, Thanks!_

Inspired by: Nickelback – Gotta be Somebody


	7. The hourglass on the table

_Last chapter yay but do not fear the sequel is on it's way yay, again!!!!! Enjoy this!!_

_~!~!~!~_

_**St. Trinians : Glitter in the air**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**The hourglass on the table**_

Kelly and Annabelle stood pacing next to Jessie's room. Flash had gone to call Miss Fritton and get some coffee. Jessie had been in the emergency room for more then 5 hours. A doctor had told them that Jessie had a broken leg and arm. A damaged spine, all of her ribs were broken and the glass had pierced her skin in many places and may get infected. Annabelle had started sobbing again while Kelly hugged her in the busy hallway. It was alomost 2 in the morning and Flash was begging them to go home and he would bring them back when they had a decent night's sleep.

"You'll be back before you know it 'Belle" Kelly whispered. Annabelle had fallen asleep in Flashes car against Kelly's shoulder. Kelly had woken Annabelle up and they walked into the dining room. Kelly whispered into Annabelle's ear.

"Go to bed in my room" Annabelle nodded and walked up the stairs. Kelly stood in the doorway. The posh totties had been crying along with some others. Jospeh howled every so often aswell. Kelly heisitated.

"Jessie has a broken arm and leg, all of her ribs have been broken and a damaged spine. She fell into glass and the cuts are deep and will possibly get infected" Kelly told them something that she won't tell Annabelle "She crashed once and barely made it back, a Doctor said that they will do everything that they can but... she won't make it" Kelly teared up and walked off to her room. Kelly had tears pouring down her face as she shut the door of her room and leaned against the door. Annabelle was sitting at the end of the couch wiping her eyes. Kelly smiled slightly and wiped a stray tear from Annabelle's cheek.

"Go have a shower, you need to wind-down" Kelly headed over to the bed as Annabelle went to the dormitory to get some clothes. When Annabelle was done, Kelly went to the shower and told Annabelle to go to bed. Kelly came out and sat next to Annabelle on the bed.

"She might be awake tomorrow, We'll go back up" Kelly smiled.

~!~!~!~

The next day, Flash took Annabelle and Kelly to Jessie. Jessie was allowed to take a rest between surgeries. Kelly Paced in front of Jessie's hospital bed while Annabelle sat in an old armchair. After many minutes Jessie twitched and groaned. Kelly turned around quickly and Annabelle's hands threw up to her mouth. Jessie's eyes slowly opened.

"My ass hurts" Jessie mumbled. Annabelle and Kelly gasped. "Stop acting so surprised" Jessie smiled.

"Your are the most stupid person I have ever met" Kelly whispered as she kneeled next to Jessie's bed.

"I know" Jessie coughed. The machine by Jessie's bed flat-line.

"No!" Annabelle hopped up and Kelly grabbed Annabelle by the waist. Doctors and nurses ran into the room. As Kelly tried hard to push Annabelle out the door, Annabelle took one more look at Jessie's face. Her face was still her eyes opened wide and her head hung loosly over the side of the bed. Kelly turned Annabelle around so she wasn't looking at Jessie and pushed her against the wall in the hallway. Kelly pushed herself away and leaned against the other wall. A little while later a doctor came out.

"We have revived her but she might not last long" Annabelle was tearing up again.

"Shit happens, Belle" Kelly whispered. "She will make it, she's strong"

~!~!~!~

_I know that this chapter was short but I didn't have much to go on. The sequel will be up soon. Here is a bit of a sneak peek and I know that it was a short story but there's a second one and maybe a third? _

~!~!~!~

**St. Trinians 2: Breath**

**Chapter 1**

**Going all the way**

It had been 6 months since Jessie had hurt herself for the girls. Jessie had been healing well and hasn't had a failure since. Kelly and Annabelle had confessed to their feelings when they were having one of their spats.

_Annabelle followed Kelly around as Kelly ranted. _

"_Why the hell would she do that?" Kelly raised an eyebrow as she strutted up to her room._

"_You know what Goths are like" Annabelle caught up to Kelly. _

"_Emo's!" Kelly turned around and threw her hands up into the air. _

"_Who cares? Their all the same" Annabelle shouted. _

"_Not their not, for godsake" Kelly yelled and strutted away again. _

"_Yeah but they all trying to sell drugs to kids" Annabelle yelled up the hall. Kelly pushed her door open and Annabelle was not far behind her. _

"_I'm so fucking angry" Kelly growled as she paced up and down the room. _

"_Come on, things happen. You can't fix everything" Annabelle said calmly. Kelly sighed and leaned against the table. _

"_Everything is getting harder because Jessie's gone" Kelly told her "Their breaking down" Kelly ended up using a whisper. _

"_You shouldn't really keep all the emotions bottled up, kel" Annabelle stood in front of Kelly "Tell somebody how you feel for once" Annabelle headed towards the door. Kelly stood up straight._

"_I really like you" Kelly almost shouted. Annabelle stopped and turned around quickly. _

"_What?" Annabelle slowly walked back towards Kelly and Kelly smiled. _

~!~!~!~_  
_

It was good at first but then christmas came, Annabelle's dad came back and took her away and she was going back to Cheltlam. The girls of St. Trinians have been to upset to think of a plan But that all changes on christmas day...

~!~!~!~

Jessie was in the exercise room in the hospital. Jessie was sweating as she punched the ruined punch bag. Two doctors sat watching Jessie. It was christmas and Jessie felt fine, she wanted to go home to St. Trinians. The doctors were determined to keep Jessie in hospital to make sure Jessie wasn't faking.

"I just...don't...under...stand why...i...have...to...stay...here...i'm...fine" Jessie grunted with each punch of the fist.

"Just another month Jessie" The doctor said in her high voice. Jessie punch the bag one final time and turned to the doctor.

"I'm going home" Jessie said and threw the right hook into her face.

Inspired by: All American rejects – Gives you hell


End file.
